Elphelt
How Elphelt joined the Tourney A kind-hearted lover of nature and animals, she never ignores those who are lonely. She always tries to exemplify the pinnacle of femininity, only to fail over and over again. In the final chapters of Story Mode, once she exceeded her fighting limit too much, as Dr. Paradigm's warned her not to engage in combat while defending the Illriya castle, it is revealed her "true" objective was originally concealed from her own mind and didn't activate until after Justice's awakening. She was purposefully created not knowing her objective so that she could get close to Sol, Ky, and other major threats to "Mother." Even though Sol had much distrust for her in the beginning, he felt the need to save her from her programming as she started to remind him of Aria. Before she succeeds in self destructing, she is stopped by her sister Ramlethal as thanks for helping her awaken to the concept of emotions. She is then brought back to the Backyard where her fate is currently unknown. Apparently, she survived, but suddenly undergone a drastic change on her emotion and color appearances. Under surveillance, Elphelt is reactivated unexpectedly by a man who calculated her time of rest, the Clock King. She thought he could be her's, but in fact he was targeting Mayor Hamilton Hill at a re-election campaign. How to unlock *Complete Carve a Statue level 4 with Leo (Guilty Gear) *Play 761 matches For both methods, you must fight Elphelt at the Royal Court. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her for 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Elphelt, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Illyrian forces secret weapon in bridal clothing, Elphelt Valentine!" She will be seen left of Col. Douglas Mortimer, right of Hol Horse, above Diego (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) and below Kiyomasa. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Elphelt sniffs her bouquet. After the announcer calls her name Elphelt shoots her handgun three times, then shows a wedding invitation as the camera zooms saying "I hope I can keep my dress clean..." Special Move Berry Pine (Neutral) Elphelt wires a berry grenade. If a button is pressed, she throws it. She must throw it within three seconds. Aim Ms. Confille (Side) Elphelt aims her rifle at the opponent and a crosshair appears for a few seconds. Pressing an attack button fires. Pressing another reloads, then she can fire a possible second shot. Bridal Express (Up) Elphelt rides her bouquet like a rocket in the direction of the thumb pad. Aim Ms. Travailler (Down) Elphelt aims a shotgun at the opponent. If B is pressed, she fires. She can also gain some new moves, but not jump. B Side: Launch: Elphelt dashes to the opponent and swings Ms. Travailler up. B Up: CQC: Elphelt swings Ms. Travailler up, then bashes it hard enough to knock her opponent away. Judge Better Half (Hyper Smash) Elphelt swings a cake cutter-like sword. If she hits, she traps her opponent in a giant wedding cake saying "Just one first love when you're not always the first to love.", then cuts through the cake and the opponent saying the Hyper Smash's name. If nto close enough, she can still rapidly cut the opponent. Magnum Wedding (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN Instant Kill. Elphelt slaps her bouquet on the opponent saying "I want a match made in heaven!" If she hits, a cinematic plays where she readies Ms. Confille saying "My last resort..." while pulling a bullet from between her breasts, then says the Final Smash's name and fires. The opponent is hit in the heart, then his/her eyes glow with hearts and reacts to the attack in a lush grassy and flower field. For instances. *Sin: "I feel so...at peace..." *Faust: "I'm seeing a rapid increase in pulse!" *Millia: "This is a whole new world...!" *Sol: "S-Sweet 'n sour..." *Ky: "Dizzy...please... I need your guidance...!" *May: "Noooo, not in front of Johnny!" *Chipp: "Love terrorist..." *Potemkin: "M-My...my heaaaart...!" *Slayer: "Oh dear... Have I lost my edge?" *I-No: "You're playing me like a Strat!" *Axl: "Keep the pearly gates...those hills!" *Ramlethal: "Is this what you like?" *Venom: "My loyalty cannot be broken!" *Leo: "My subjects, I give you... OUR QUEEN!" *Zato-1: "I'm afraid I must decline." *Bedman: "Are you trying to corrupt me?" *Another Elphelt: "If this works I'm going to cry forever!" *Kylo Ren: "If only I could feel love as you as you." The opponent then collapses dead with a life from the stock lost. After this, she sets a hand behind her head and flirts "Do you feel lucky, punk? 'Cause I sure do!" Victory Animations #Elphelt sets her gun to her chest cheering "Looking good, El." then gasps to the downed opponent, runs him/her and sets a medkit down saying "I'm sorry! I went way too far!" #Elphelt takes her bouquet, giggles and sprays flowers around saying "I caught the bouquet!" #Elphelt runs to the downed opponent, pulls out a wedding certificate and says "I win! Now sign here and here." She then sets her hands together and explains "I'm sorry for being impatient, i just want our special day to be perfect! It doesn't have to be big just memorable! And perfect! We'll invite all our friends and when we say our vows under a rose arbor everyone will cry and say "They're so in love--!"! Then, she gets noseblled and says "A-Ah! No regrets--!" then drops unconscious and snores. On-Screen Appearance Elphelt comes out of her resting tank and says "If I win, we're having a long talk about US!" Trivia *Elphelt's rival is an efficiency expert and a common enemy of Batman and Green Arrow, William Tockman, otherwise known as the Clock King. *Elphelt Valentine shares her English voice actress with Leifang and Noctowl. *Elphelt Valentine shares her Japanese voice actress with 5-Volt. *Elphelt Valentine shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn and Ms. Masamune Date. *Elphelt Valentine shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Casey, Kazumi Mishima, Laki Olietta, Devil Kazumi, Tokiko Tsumura, Mimi, Meganium, Rebecca Dold, Nakoruru, Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Bella X1, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Yuri Sakazaki. *Elphelt holds the record for the longest winning animation and speech, in other words her third victory pose. *In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'', Elphelt was a downloadable character, but now needs to be unlocked in ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen